My Life My Past So Shut Up And Deal With It
by Shi no mo no tenshi
Summary: I have three brothers and one sister. We treat each other like family even though we aren't blood related. I know, weird, right? Well, welcome to my messed up life. I am going to tell you my past right now, just don't ask okay? Its my past, not yours." sighing, " Okay... It all started when I was 17 years old, actually I was 998 years old... But that's not the point...


" Let me tell you a little something about me. I am a demon, for one thing, but I am not just any demon ; I'm an shadow| silver inu demon. My hair is strait raven black with silver streaks in it, also my hair reaches the back of my knees when I put it up in a high pony tail.. My eyes are sapphire with red specks around my pupils. I have a pet dragon that lives inside of my body most of the time and because of her I have jet black wings. Her name is Blacklight, when she is in my body I have a tattoo that looks like a black star burst.

She and I talk sometimes, but yu' know, I have a life. I also have a family, well... sort of any way. I have three brothers and one sister. My brothers names are William, Dark, and Tyler; they are pretty annoying but I watch their backs and they watch mine and our sisters. Her name is Star. We treat each other like family even though we aren't blood related. I know, weird, right? Well, welcome to my messed up life. I am going to tell you my past right now, just don't ask okay? Its my past, not yours." sighing, " Okay... It all started when I was 17 years old, actually I was 998 years old... But that's not the point."

It was a pretty clear day; the sky had almost no clouds at all, the sun was still rising over the mountain so the sky was streaked with orange and pink, mixing with the blue of the sky. It was spring, so the forest was lush and green, well, the part that I was in any way.

" Terra! Stop lazying around in a tree and get your fanged ass down here!"

I just looked down at her with no expression on my face.

" Yu' know Star, you are abnormally annoying."

"Whatever. Just get down here!"

That's right that was my sister Star. She has ruler strait black hair with red streaks in her hair that reached her mid thigh when let loose and down.

She was wearing a dark blue holster top that said in cursive purple letters," kiss me, if you dare..." which I thought was a total cliche, if you asked me; with navy blue cargo shorts and blue converse. I on the other hand was wherein black skinny jeans, black combat boots and a back tank top that said in cursive blood red letters," touch me and die" which for me is very literal.

I have pale skin yet a little tanned, she on the other hand had tanned skin. We both have claws and fangs, but mine are sharper because I have been in more battles than her. She keeps telling me that she had her fair share of battles and she doesn't want t get in any more, but I wonder how that is going to last because she is a cat demon. Though I can't blame her because the last time she battled with some one was when her parents died. They died protecting her so that she would be speared.

Its almost the same for all of us, you see, William and Dark's parents murdered by a assassin demon because apparently someone put a hit out for their parents, they didn't know so they couldn't protect them. They fond the guy that put a hit on their parents and had their revenge, they say it gave them closure. But what made me proud was that they left the guy alive and turned him over to the spirit detectives of Yame's private 's parents died protecting him when he was younger. No one knows what happened except him, but he won't talk about it. He never does.

For me, my mother took me away right after I was born...

You see, shadow Inu's have a choice of being reborn or staying up in spirit world, were the rest of us reside. I am the last shadow Inu in existence. my father thought it was because of that and that I am a princess that I would be hunted down and killed. So I was left at a close family friends home to grow up. My mothers friend that was kind to her was actually only nice to her own kids, so she beat me every time that i did something wrong.

After a while the other kids got fed up and taught me how to defend myself and also to fight. One of the kids left, told my mom and their mom was tried for treason and fond guilty, what shocked me was that it was her own kids that helped in the case of her execution - it was what they said that made her be fond guilty. I met my older brother at the execution and it was nice to actually know that he exists and to see him.

After a couple of months of me hanging around my brother, he finally warmed up to me and let me see his emotions.I still don't understand why it took him so long to finally warm up to me, but now I guess I will never know... But I guess he is still as cold as ever.

He only lets me see his actual emotions while everyone else guessed what he was feeling in every moment that they saw him. After those couple of months I never saw him again, though we still have a sister - brother bond. After the day of the execution I heard that my mom became cold and uncaring of others. My father didn't like that so they "divorced" each other and she moved out of the strong hold. What I do know about my father is that he is Lord Toga, Lord of the Western lands. Also I fond out the day after my 298 birthday my dad died on my birthday.

I became cold and uncaring so after a while I moved out from the house that the kids - now teens - moved us to. I joined another group and they taught me how to be a a while I faked my death so I didn't have to say any goodbye's and started to wonder the world by I met my new family, gradually, but we are now together after it took so long to find each other.

OH! I almost forgot to introduce myself. Were are my manners... any way! My name is Terra, you already know what I look like, how old I am and who is in my family, so lets just skip that and go back to my past.

My family told me were the person was at and so I took off running with 30% of my effort and that is still pretty fast.

You see, we live in the suicidal forest of Japan, other wise known as Aokigahara Forest on Mount Fugi. We live there so we can save people from committing suicide, we show them that there is still something worth living for. Some slip through our fingers and they commit suicide because they either A. out of range so much we didn't make it in time. Or B. they didn't believe what we said and commit suicide anyway. We take shifts on saving people so its not burdened on just one of us, and apparently it was my turn.

Any way, back to present time and not in my thoughts...

When I got to were the person was I looked around and noticed that I was in a clearing.I thought,' Pretty nice place to die..' When I looked at the person standing in front of me my heart skipped two beats and all I thought was,' Oh my god... He is standing right in front of me.' Said person looked at me and said " Terra... Your alive..." Standing in front of me. Right in front of me was... My brother.

People said that he turned into a cold blooded killer, just like his name means because I died. I usually herd all the talk when I was in demon world in a demon disguise on that made me look like another demon. I was sad when I herd that my brother became that way, I also knew that I was the only one to change it. But I never got to see him again, ever again.

Said person looked at me with kind eyes, turned into his demon form and took a step closer to me. I died and my brother became cold and uncaring. But here he is standing in front of me, giving me a smile like there is no tomorrow.  
"Sess - Sesshomaru?"

* * *

please review and tell me if you liked it because if you don't it will stay as a one - shot! I need at least 5 reviews to post another chapter!

( my brother's idea, not mine.)

_**By the way some of you think that test diablo made this story, but he didn't. For one thing I'm a girl, Two he is my younger friend - type brother. So please stop bugging him, he keeps telling you but some of you don't listen, I need to know what you think, not him!**_


End file.
